Snow White
|enemies = }} Snow White, cursed as Mary Margaret Blanchard, is a princess from the Enchanted Forest, known for being a former bandit on the run from her stepmother the Evil Queen, who eventually became a benevolent ruler of her own kingdom. She is the wife of Prince Charming and the mother of Emma Swan and Prince Neal. Snow White is based on the character of the same name from the fairytales "Snow White" and "Snow-White and Rose Red". She is also an allusion to the Virgin Mary from the Bible and Perseus from Greek Mythology. Relatives * King Leopold † (father) ** Evil Queen (stepmother) ** King Henry † (stepgrandfather) *** King Xavier † (step-great-grandfather) ** Queen of Hearts † (stepgrandmother) ** Wicked Witch of the West (half-stepaunt) *** Robin Hood, Jr. (half-stepcousin) *** Alice Jones (half-stepcousin-in-law) * Queen Eva † (mother) * Prince Charming (husband) ** Robert † (father-in-law) ** Ruth † (mother-in-law) ** Prince James † (brother-in-law) *** Cruella De Vil † (sister-in-law) *** Roger Radcliffe (nephew) ** Emma Swan (daughter) *** Henry Mills (grandson) **** Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) (granddaughter-in-law) **** Lucy Mills (great-granddaughter) **** Captain Hook (son-in-law) *** Hope Jones (granddaughter) ** Prince Neal (son) Biography Before First Curse Snow White is born to King Leopold and Queen Eva in the Enchanted Forest, and is raised in a palace. As a child, Snow is shallow and bratty, but her mother helps her change and Snow is able to become selfless. .]]When Snow is approximately ten years old, her mother falls ill and the royal maid Johanna tells Snow to ask the Blue Fairy for help. Snow encounters the Blue Fairy in the woods, where she provides the young girl with an Enchanted Candle that can save a life at the cost of another. Ultimately, Snow refuses to sacrifice someone's life and her mother dies.The Queen Is Dead Shortly after, Snow is almost killed when a horse she is riding goes out of control, but she is rescued by a young woman named Regina. King Leopold proposes to Regina, whose mother Cora accepts for her. Snow is excited to have a stepmother, however while staying at Regina's estate she catches Regina kissing the stable boy, Daniel. Regina asks Snow to keep the secret, especially from her mother. However, Snow later tells Cora, believing to be helping Regina. When Regina discovers Snow's betrayal, she tells the young girl that she is supposedly forgiven.The Stable Boy Snow becomes popular amongst the kingdom's subjects for her benevolence as she grows into a teenager, and remains the focus of her father's attention and love, making Regina feel left out. However, when King Leopold is away, Snow becomes overwhelmed with the duties of a growing princess and meets Hercules, who trains her with a bow and arrow and helps her find the strength in her to stop a group of bandits from terrorising a nearby village.Labor of Love When Snow is a young adult, her father is killed by snake bites planted there by a genie the king had befriended, Fruit of the Poisonous Tree and Snow is devastated. Shortly after, Snow goes for a walk with a palace guard only to find that he is a Huntsman hired by Regina to kill her. Snow writes a letter to Regina and allows the Huntsman to kill her, but he is brought to tears by the letter and lets her go. Snow flees and realises that Regina never forgave her, and is responsible for the death of her father.The Heart is a Lonely Hunter Snow becomes a bandit on the run, no longer welcome at her childhood palace. One day she meets Red Riding Hood and the duo become close while hunting a werewolf terrorising Red's village. However, Red's Granny reveals that Red herself is the werewolf, and with both wanted for their "crimes", Snow and Red go on the run together.Red Handed When Red reunites with her werewolf mother Anita, Snow becomes a target of the werewolves, who dislike humans. Red chooses Snow, resulting in Anita becoming enraged and accidentally killing herself. Snow and Red decide to part ways but remain friends.Child of the Moon Later, Snow rescues a peasant named Wilma from death, and Wilma asks Snow about her relationship with Regina. Snow admits that she is willing to forgive Regina if she changes, but immediately takes this back when finding that Regina has slaughtered an entire village for refusing to help her find Snow. Snow realises that Wilma is Regina in disguise, who flees the scene. It is around this time that Regina begins to be referred to as the "Evil Queen".The Evil Queen When Snow robs a royal carriage and sells some jewellery to Bridge Trolls, the Prince tracks Snow down and asks her to return his wedding ring. She reluctantly agrees, nicknaming him Charming. During their quest, they bond, and after retrieving the ring for him they part ways.Snow Falls Later, whilst being pursued by the Evil Queen's Black Knights, Snow is saved by a mermaid named Ariel. As mermaids can have legs once a year, Snow and Ariel attend a local ball at Prince Eric's Castle, where Ariel falls Prince Eric. Snow urges Ariel to speak to him. The Evil Queen locates Snow and tries to kill her, but Ariel attacks the Queen and gives Snow some magic to turn into a mermaid and escape. Snow and Ariel make it out of the situation unscathed, and Ariel leaves to be with Prince Eric.Ariel (Episode) Snow catches up with Red and learns that Charming is to be married to Princess Abigail in two days. Heartbroken, Snow visits the dark wizard Rumplestiltskin to obtain a Forgetting Potion. However, Charming sends Snow a letter asking to reunite because he loves her too. Snow puts the potion aside and travels to the Royal Castle to be with him, however she is caught and imprisoned in the dungeons, meeting a dwarf named Grumpy. Grumpy is freed by his friend Stealthy, who is shortly killed by the guards, and Snow prepares to find Charming. However, Charming's adopted father King George catches Snow and forces her to tell Charming that she doesn't love him. Subsequently, a depressed Snow and Charming part ways. Snow moves in with Grumpy and six other dwarves.7:15 A.M. Snow gives in to her pain and drinks the forgetting potion, however it makes her become violent and aggressive. The dwarves and Jiminy Cricket attempt to help her see the light, but Snow leaves them to enact revenge on the Evil Queen. With assistance from Rumplestiltskin, Charming finds Snow, having broken off his engagement, and restores her memory with True Love's Kiss. Unfortunately, Charming is taken by King George's men before a proper reunion can be held.Heart of Darkness Snow later learns that King George has given Charming to the Evil Queen, who offers Snow a civil meeting at her old estate. The Evil Queen reveals to Snow that her betrayal actually prompted Cora to kill Daniel, shocking Snow, who tries to apologise. Rejecting the apology, the Queen presents an apple laced with Sleeping Curse, threatening to kill Charming if she does not eat the apple. Snow takes a bite out of it and instantly falls under the Sleeping Curse, where Red, Granny and the dwarves find her after the Queen leaves.An Apple Red as Blood The dwarves pay their respects to sleeping Snow after she is placed inside a Glass Coffin, before Prince Charming arrives and wakes her with True Love's Kiss.Pilot After their reunion, Charming proposes to Snow and she accepts, vowing to take back the kingdom from the Evil Queen.A Land Without Magic Shortly after this, Snow initially fails to convince the citizens of the Enchanted Forest to stand up to the Queen, but when she has another confrontation with Snow, the princess proves that she is capable and begins to create a resistance against the Queen.Lost Girl Later, Snow finds herself captured by King George, who tricks her into drinking an Infertility Potion, and lets her go. Snow and Charming pay a visit to the latter's mother Ruth, however George's men attack and mortally wound Ruth after piercing her breast with an arrow. They travel to Lake Nostas with the help of Sir Lancelot to see if the waters can heal Ruth, however they find only a small amount of water which she insists Snow drink to allow her to reverse the Infertility Potion. Ruth she dies after a private wedding ceremony is held as her dying wish, and Snow is fertile again.Lady of the Lake (Episode) At some point after taking back the kingdom, Snow and Charming move into the Royal Castle and set a trap for the Evil Queen with the help of the Blue Fairy. When the Queen is captured, she is sentenced to death before the citizens for her crimes. On the day of her execution, the Queen speaks her "last words", revealing intense regret at being unable to cause more pain and death, as well as regret for not being able to kill Snow White. Nonetheless, Snow stops the execution at the last seconds, pitying the Queen, who is taken back to her cell. That night, Snow sets a test for the Queen, opening her cell door and telling her to leave the evil behind in the cell and start afresh. However, the Queen ultimately fails the test and stabs Snow with her own blade, however she is protected by magic the Blue Fairy had procured just in case. Snow and Charming tell the Evil Queen to leave the kingdom forever or they will kill her.The Cricket Game Snow and Charming soon encounter victims of the Queen lost in the woods after the destruction of their homes, and introduce a man named Edmond to their maid Charlotte. Edmond becomes their wine steward, however one day he and Charlotte mysteriously disappear.A Bitter Draught Snow White and Prince Charming wed before the citizens of the Enchanted Forest, however the Evil Queen unexpectedly crashes the wedding to announce her plans to cast a Dark Curse and ruin everyone's happy endings.Pilot Charming decides to take Snow on their honeymoon to take her mind of the threat, but Snow takes the opportunity to trick Charming into accompanying her to take the head of Medusa and use it to turn the Evil Queen to stone. However, this fails.The New Neverland Upon returning home, the villainesses Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella De Vil ask Snow and Charming to help them prevent the Queen from casting the curse because it will ruin their lives too. Maleficent explains that their answer can be found by two valiant heroes at the Tree of Wisdom. To everyone's surprise, Snow and Charming are rejected by the tree, indicating that they are expecting a child who could possibly be the most fearsome villain the realm has ever seen.Unforgiven To see the future of their unborn child, Snow and Charming touch a unicorn horn, and see different futures, implying their child could indeed be a villain. The couple are pointed by a peddler to the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who says they can transfer the potential darkness from one blank slate to another. Snow and Charming reluctantly steal Maleficent's egg, much to her shock, resulting in the Apprentice placing the darkness inside it and banishing it to another realm where it can cause no harm. Snow and Charming regret their decision when the egg starts to crack and reveals a human baby rather than a monster inside, but it is too late and the egg is banished with Cruella and Ursula.Best Laid Plans When Snow is several months pregnant, Rumplestiltskin is imprisoned in a cell at the Royal Castle, where Snow and Charming question him about how to prevent the Dark Curse. Rumplestiltskin assures them it is unstoppable, but their child will be the savior who, after 28 years, will return all the happy endings.Pilot Snow wishes upon a star that her daughter will be happy and safe, resulting in a Singing Spell across the entire kingdom, who break into song. Snow and Charming try to defeat the Evil Queen through the power of music, but she breaks the Singing Spell with a mysterious magic box. Later, the Blue Fairy tells Snow and Charming that the power of song was never meant to defeat the Evil Queen, but it will be placed in their unborn daughter's heart as she will need it one day in the "final battle".The Song in Your Heart Later, woodcarver Geppetto and his son Pinocchio carve a Magic Wardrobe to transport Snow's unborn daughter to the other realm before the curse is cast to ensure she will return in 28 years. On the night the Evil Queen casts the Dark Curse, Snow gives birth to her daughter Emma, who is sent through the magic wardrobe alone. Prince Charming is stabbed by a Black Knight, leaving Snow alone as the Evil Queen arrives and taunts her as the curse surrounds them.Pilot During First Curse Under the Dark Curse, Snow White becomes a timid schoolteacher named Mary Margaret Blanchard, in the town of Storybrooke, Maine, in the Land Without Magic. Like everyone else, her true memories have been erased. The Evil Queen becomes the cruel mayor, Regina Mills, but grows bored, especially when Mary Margaret does not fight back at her like Snow White did. Every day, Mary Margaret places flowers next to a John Doe at the hospital, who is actually Prince Charming.Welcome to Storybrooke After about a decade under the curse, the magical Pixie Flower blooms in town, and Mary Margaret accidentally gives one to the John Doe, who wakes up and remembers his identity of Prince Charming; when he kisses Mary Margaret, she remembers herself as Snow White again. Worried for their daughter, they go to Rumplestiltskin for help, finding he has his memories and has become Mr. Gold. After ensuring that their daughter is okay, all three of them drink a potion to back under the curse and wait for Emma to turn 28.Awake References Category:Starring characters Category:Snow White Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Royalty Category:Enchanted Forest citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:Greek Mythology Category:The Bible